Life of Lies
This is part of the One Wish (Series), and it is dedicated to Brighty. Prologue: "Why? Why would you do this?" Ravenstar was glaring at the four cats below him. The first one, a cream-colored she-cat murmured. "Ravenstar. We didn't do it. You are mistaken." Ravenstar bared his teeth. "You did it, and you cannot deny it. Why else would Leafwhisker, Moleheart, and Poolheart be dead? Because someone killed them. And you four did it." A gray tom bowed his head. "Ravenstar, we were hunting when they were killed. The four of us were on a hunting patrol. We couldn't have done the crime." The jet-black leader growled. He bared his teeth, and hissed. "This is your last warning. Get out, or..." He unsheathed his claws, showing the sharp tip. The four cats shied away, and the pure white tom stared at his former leader. "I'm sorry, Ravenstar. We did not not do this crime, and you are about to lose your four most valuable warriors. The leader hissed, but did not stop them. He watched with cold eyes as the four cats, a cream-colored one, a jet-black one, a pure white one, and a stormy gray one. They padded off into the night, not glancing back once at the Clan they once knew. "So you want to join us." Petalstar mewed. The four cats nodded. "We were from ShadowClan, but Ravenstar accused us of a crime we didn't do. So we were exiled. Instead of trying to live in the wild, we decided to join ThunderClan instead." Petalstar's eyes were cold, but she nodded. "You may join ThunderClan, but you must live under our guard for the first moon. But then, if I cannot find you trustworthy, then you will remain a prisoner. Am I clear?" Her gaze swept over the four cats. "Yes." they chorused, though they were nervous. Petalstar was a strict leader. One mistake, and they were going to be trapped in her embrace forever. Trapped as prisoners. The jet-black cat huddled in the corner, thinking about the father he never had. Ravenstar. The ShadowClan leader had tossed them out like they were a piece of rotten fresh-kill. His eyes were as cold as the leaf-bare winds, and his words stung like bees. Ravenfur turned his head away. His life was full of lies, and it didn't seem to get better. Until now. He had ThunderClan to help him, and his beloved friends. Together, they would solve this mystery. Together, they shall break this lurking darkness, one that covered the Clans. If they didn't, the Clans might fall into the darkness forever. Flowerpelt stared at Petalstar. Her cream-colored pelt had always stuck out in ShadowClan, but now in ThunderClan, her pelt blended in smoothly. She had never known her mother, and had always been raised and cared for by Tawnyfire. Ravenstar was her uncle, who's brother was Snaketail. Snaketail was the most caring father Flowerpelt had ever had. But now, she wondered what would happen to him. She remembered the time when she was a kit, and a warrior called Firepelt had been revealed as a traitor. His father, Brushclaw, had been brought forward, and tortured in front of the Clan. Just because he was related to Firepelt. But the more Flowerpelt thought about it, the more she was certain that Snaketail would be killed. Ravenstar was too cruel to let him go. Even if he was his own brother. Flowerpelt laid her head on her paws, feeling depressed and heart-broken. How could life go on if nothing goes right? She was about to find out. Cloudshadow slept in his new nest. He started to dream about his mother. Moonshadow was grooming her pelt, watching Cloudkit play. "Oh Cloudkit, I wish tomorrow would never come." Cloudkit had stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Mama?" Moonshadow whispered. "Rateye murdered someone, and all related to him will be killed. Cloudkit had froze. "Papa?" "Yes. Your father murdered Sunflight, the noble deputy. Now, because Rateye is your father's brother, he will be killed." "But why? It wasn't Papa's fault, was it?" Cloudkit stared at his mother desperately. Moonshadow touched her nose to his, and murmured. "No, Cloukit. It wasn't." The next day, Cloukit sat with his mother, watching the ceremony. Rateye's body was in the middle, tore apart by scratches and claw marks. Soleheart was pinned down by the warriors Blackeagle, and Robinheart. They stared at Soleheart with sad eyes. Soleheart glared up at Ravenstar, who smirked. "Soleheart. You are about to be tortured for being related to Rateye. And your first torture is, watching your mate die." "No! Don't. Take me instead!" Soleheart cried out, anguished. Moonshadow stood there in shock, trembling as she touched her nose to Cloudkit's one more time. Ravenstar smiled. "You don't have to be so desperate. I'm already going to take your life. But after Moonshadow dies first." Cloukit was wailing to the sky. No. His mother! Moonshadow brushed against him, her tears flowing down silently. "I will not allow you to harm Cloudkit though." Ravenstar's eyes narrowed. But he wordlessly nodded. His tail flicked, and Shadowclaw brought Moonflight down. She yowled in agony, and Cloukit struggled to save his mother. She didn't do anything! But Ravenstar was holding him fast. Once Moonshadow fell at the paws of Shadowclaw, Ravenstar held his claws at his throat. "Okay, now that Moonshadow is dead, I think I'll kill Cloudkit next." Soleheart screamed. "You promised! You promised that Cloudkit wouldn't get hurt." "Did I?" There was an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh no, I only nodded for Shadowclaw to move, not to her promise." Soleheart growled, and pushed his guards away. lunging for Ravenstar, Soleheart growled. "You will not harm my kit." Ravenstar lashed out. His claws dug deep into Soleheart's throat, killing him instantly. Ravenstar turned to Cloukit, who shied away. "I think I'll let you live, so you can become my trusted warrior. Remember this day, Cloudkit... Dewtail licked his tail, feeling faint. He remembered when he was little, and Ravenstar had raided WindClan. Dewtail had been stolen, and kept as a prisoner for the next six moons. Finally, Dewtail was forced to serve as Ravenstar's warrior. Shuddering, Dewtail curled up. He did not want to relive the time. Dewkit stared as ShadowClan warriors flooded into the camp. He was instantly surrounded by warriors, who scooped him up and fled the area. '' ''Morningsun was screaming for him, trying to get him back. "Dewkit! No! Dewkit!" Dewkit stared at his mother, who fell at the paws of Ravenstar. The ShadowClan leader had slashed his claws across Morningsun's throat, leaving her dead near the nursery. '' ''Then, he had been carried away, away from his beloved home. None of the warriors were happy, but they knew that there was only one way to get back at Ravenstar and stop his reign. "Let's solve this mystery." Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:One Wish (Series)